Un litro de lagrimas
by Pirata Ale
Summary: mi apellido es Kirklan mi nombre Arthur, tenia 17 años cuando fui asecinado, estoy atrapado en un mundo perfecto, pero mi asecino sigue atormentandome. Vi sufrir a la persona que mas amo... quiero decirle... que no tengo miedo
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es de temática yaoi chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

AU, Violencia, lemon y otras (xD)

Bien pues este es mi primer fic de hetalia que publico, para hacer este fic me inspire en la película de desde mi cielo, en verdad espero que les guste y que me den su opinión a través de un review ¿siiiiiiiiiiii? owo

Bien pues sin mas que decir a leer

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un litro de lágrimas

Prologo.

Mi apellido es Kirkland, mi nombre Arthur, como el mítico caballero, tengo 17 años y curso el último semestre de la preparatoria, mi vida es normal voy a la escuela por las mañanas, practico la guitarra, vivo con mis padres, y desde hace algunos meses

Salgo con un chico de mi clase su nombre es Alfred aun que es un chico algo narcisista es una buena persona.

-soy un gran hero ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?- dijo un rubio con una chaqueta de cuero junto a otro rubio un poco mas bajo que él

-por que no eres un héroe, nunca has salvado a nadie- dijo el chico mas bajo

-a vamos Arthur yo te e salvado muchas veces-dijo el rubio mayor abrazando al chico de grande cejas

-¿a si? dime alguna- le reto el chico entre risas

-la ves que ibas tomando fotos y casi te caes-dijo alzando su dedo índice al aire-yo con mi súper fuerza evite que te hicieras daño

-te refieres a la vez que me resbale y que jalaste mi cámara que termino en el suelo al igual que yo-dijo con los brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente

-jajaja esa no, la otra- rió tontamente

-eso me recuerda que aun me debes la refacción de la lente

-eee pero… pero…

-pero nada- dijo parándose de puntas y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla-te veré mañana cuídate

El rubio miro alrededor sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Arthur; una casa vieja de dos plantas con un curioso pórtico atestado de enredaderas, con un viejo columpio para dos y un enorme jardín con algunas flores.

-OK te veo mañana- dijo Alfred casando los labios del menor, que se quedo mirándolo como ido

-a serás idiota como haces eso en publico, aaaa-dijo al reaccionar, con la cara totalmente roja, se dio la vuelta y avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta murmurando cientos de insultos

Alfred contemplo la casa un momento, tenia cierto aire al cejotas (como solía llamar cariñosamente a Arthur xD) tenia una pinta de calma y calidez, sus abundantes enredaderas parecían esconder algo, de no dejar de ver un poco mas al interior; Al dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para tomar rumbo hacia su propia casa

Paso junto a una casa que nunca había notado era de un colorido lila y el jardín estaba atestado de girasoles, detrás de ellos estaba un hombre alto de cabello cenizo y una gran sonrisa

-eres amigo de Arty ¿cierto?-dijo el hombre con una tintineante voz mirando a Alfred con una gran sonrisa

-algo así- dijo entre risas el rubio

-el viene seguido a tomar fotos a los girasoles-dijo tomando con delicadeza uno pegándolo un poco a su rostro- es un chico muy talentoso

-si lo es

-vaya el cielo se ha puesto muy gris de repente, tal parece que la época de lluvias ya esta empezando-dijo con la vista hacia el cielo que efectivamente se había tornado gris, el rubio también alzo la mirada

-será mejor que siguas tu camino ya te e entretenido mucho-dijo el hombre dirigiéndole un sonrisa boba

-tiene razón, hasta luego señor amm…

-Ivan Braginski- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Alfred F. Jones-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de aquel hombre, en ese momento una sensación de ahogo le dio de lleno no supo por que, pero tal como llego se fue.

-fue un placer charlar con tigo Al

El rubio no dijo nada simplemente comenzó a caminar, era como si aquel hombre de apariencia dulce y tranquila estuviera ocultando algo, de repente aquella sanción le dio de lleno de nuevo acompañado de su ruidoso estomago

-ñaaaaaaa parece que solo tenia hambre- se dijo con una gran sonrisa- me pregunto que abra en casa para cenar o talvez deba pasarme a Mcdonal's

Esa noche la lluvia comenzó a dar su aparición en aquella pequeña ciudad toda la noche el agua callo ligera cubriendo de aquel típico aroma a tierra mojada que invitaba a muchos a entrar en la nostalgia.

La mañana ese día era húmeda el aire soplaba algo frió alfred se levanto temprano acción rara en él; se alisto tranquilo para la escuela y bajo a la cocina a desayunar donde lo esperaba su hermana mellizo.

-good morning matty- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

El chico dio un salto de susto-Al te levantaste temprano-dijo con voz queda

-sii creo que pasare por Arthur antes de la escuela ahí que aprovechar, esto no se repetirá de nuevo jajajaja-rió mientras se llevaba un sándwich a la boca y abría la puerta- bien te veo después, iggy es muy puntual

-que te vaya bien

Cerro la puerta y comenzó a andar a paso apresurado en verdad Arthur era un chico muy puntual y lo mas seguro seria que ya allá tomado camino hacia la escuela si se daba prisa podría encontrárselo en el camino, estuvo caminando durante alrededor de 15 minutos cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir al rubio de cuclillas con aquella vieja cámara enviada por su abuela desde Inglaterra.

Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia que ni cuanta se había dado que la mitad bufanda estaba dentro de un charco; una idea le vino de pronto al chico de gafas esbozo una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a andar sigilosamente en dirección de arthur cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo de los hombros y al mismo tiempo le susurro al oído

-vine por ti

El rubio mas pequeño dio un grito que casi deja sordo al otro, se giro rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo a Alfred en la cara, estaba pálido y por el susto había soltado la cámara

-ALFRED! IDIOTA Por QUE HACES ESO

-oye eso me dolió-dijo sobandose la mejilla

-aaa tu eres el que viene a asustarme, eee mi cámara-reacciono al ver el aparato en el suelo – tiene suerte de que no le allá pasado nada, si no seria la segunda cámara que me averías

-fue tu culpa por haberla soltado-dijo ayudando a ponerse de pie al rubio menor y comenzando a desenredarle la bufanda

-eeeee y…y ahora que se supone que haces?- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo

-quitándote la bufanda, por estar entretenido en quien sabe que esta toda mojada- ves dijo poniéndosela en las manos en verdad estaba muy mojada; alfred se quito su propia bufanda y se la coloco a arthur

-pontela hace frió y puedes enfermarte, y yo como el gran Hero que soy no puedo permitirlo JAJAJAJA

-y tu que aras o gran heroe también puedes pescar un resfriado

-ja yo soy un hero no me enfermare no soy tan débil como tu

-que has dicho maldito-dijo el ingles molesto viendo como alfred lo ignoraba titánicamente y avanzaba en dirección a la escuela

-oye me has escuchado- dijo el mas bajo corriendo para alcanzarlo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa tarde el cielo se nublo y la lluvia comenzó a marcar el panorama no era una lluvia fuerte pero si abundante.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa que horror olvide mi paraguas-dijo el rubio de gafas vaciando su mochila

-si quieres podemos ir juntos?-dijo Arthur con la mirada fija en otro lugar

-creo que ire a buscar a matty, no es que no quiera irme contigo jajajaja es solo que tengo un asunto de vida o muerte que hacer hoy-dijo abrasando al otro rubio

-como quieras

-bien te acompaño hasta la entrada después iré a por matty-dijo tomándolo de la mando, comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados que en ves de caminar al su lado parecía que lo iba arrastrando al llegar a la entrada le dio un leve beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta

-AL!- grito arthur – al escuchar su nombre se giro y miro con duda al más bajo

-what?

-te quiero- dijo con la mirada gacha y muy sonrojado, el de las gafas dibujo una sonrisa y corrió a abrasarlo

-jajaja yo no te quiero, te amo- sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dio nuevamente un beso -te veré por la tarde tengo una sorpresa para ti

-esta bien -dijo el chico parado bajo la lluvia cubierto con su negro paraguas mirando fijamente por donde había desparecido su novio

-OYE! ART- el mencionado se giro a mirar al compañero de clase que le había llamado

-¿Qué quieres Gilbert?-pregunto con desgano

-vamos ir a dar una vuelta ¿nos acompañas?-dijo con mirada de superioridad

-aaa no tengo nada que hacer hasta la tarde, así que esta bien-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo de sus compañeros que esperaban en la entrada de la escuela

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían estaba empapado la lluvia caía violentamente sobre mi, todo estaba oscuro ya era tarde, ¿cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo?, no lo recordaba, ligeros flashes llegaban a mi mente, caí al suelo de frente pero no sentía dolor alguno solo ganas de seguir corriendo, enterré mi cara en el enlodado suelo;

de repente cientos de imágenes llegaron a mi mente eran tantas que no podía distinguir nada, solo una, una que me causaba pánico, dolor, era una blanca sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera era una sonrisa cínica, perturbadora bajo el manto de mi ignorancia

Me puse de pie y comencé a correr de nuevo

Continuara…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien pues que les ha parecido este pequeño prologo? ¿me meresco algun review? OwO

El capitulo uno lo publicare el jueves de la semana que viene hasta entonces chiao


	2. Lluvia

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es de temática yaoi chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

AU, Violencia, lemon y otras (xD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CAPITULO 1

Lluvia

Alfred caminaba en el centro comercial esquivando gente jalando de la manga a su mellizo, ese día el centro comercial estaba atestado, no sabía si era por que había oferta en muchas tiendas o por que la lluvia se estaba poniendo seria y la gente se resguardaba ahí, el caso es que ese lugar era un hormiguero humano así que apartaba con algo de brusquedad a la gente para poder atravesar los pasillos, pero no habían avanzado mucho

-Al… espera ya me canse, descansemos un momento - rogó matty exhausto de estar caminando

-pero si no llegamos a tiempo puede que alguien mas se la allá llevado- siguió tirando la manga de su mellizo hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda algo apartada de la multitud,

Era una tiendita pequeña no tenia nombre solo había un letrero sobre la puerta de vidrio con el simple dibujo de una cámara, el chico de chamarra de cuero abrió la puerta y se dejo escuchar un campanita

-HELLO…-dijo Al colgándose del aparador tratando de ver en la contra parte de la tienda

-hola ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo un hombre despeinado y con la barba algo crecida saliendo por una pequeña puerta –aaa pero si es Al ¿vienes por la Duaflex II *?

-si, ¿ya esta lista?

-claro, me costo un poco de trabajo repararla después de todo tiene 40 años y las refacciones no fueron fáciles de conseguir pero se que era algo importante así que íre por ella-dijo el hombre desapareciendo por la pequeña puerta

Matty comenzó a analizar el pequeño local, había 2 estantes con cámaras y refacciones todas con distintas formas y de colores negros y platas, el aparador donde Alfred estaba prácticamente acostado había varias herramientas extrañas, una débil y danzarina luz le distrajo rápidamente giro su rostro hacia donde había provenido la luz, en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo junto al aparador, era una pequeña vela frente a la foto de un chico sonriente con un curioso rulo del lado izquierdo

-es mi nieto-dijo el hombre despeinado dejando una caja en las manos- desapareció hace 2 años-tomo la fotografía con cariño

-yo… yo no quería…- balbuceo avergonzado Matthew

-aaa no te preocupes disculpa por ponerme a divagar-Alfred que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado tomo la caja y la destapo, dentro estaba la cámara que había estado esperando durante meses era algo grande pero ligera, con una pantalla en la parte superior y al frente dos lentes, a un costado una manija y un pequeño botón rojo, la había encontrado en el ático y como nadie le presto atención cuando pregunto por ella, decido repararla y dársela a Arthur como regalo

-a iggy le encantara

-bien es toda tuya- dijo el hombre deslizando la caja hacia el rubio- es una gran cámara ese chico estará muy feliz cuando la vea

-eso espero-dijo tomando la cámara y guardándola en su mochila- hasta luego viejo

-hasta luego- se despidió el ignorado rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frío era lo que sentía en ese momento, el dolor estrujaba mi pecho, había corrido tan rápido y tan lejos como mis piernas me lo permitieron, que era lo que había sucedido mi mente se había quedado en blanco, pero aquella horrible sensación de ahogo, de dolor, de miedo me atravesaba el corazón, me sujete con fuerza de mi camisa, tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, alce la mirada y mire a mi alrededor no era exactamente el paisaje que quería ver en es momento.

Las calles estaban oscuras y una ligera niebla me rodeaba no había gente a mi alrededor nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, comencé a andar sin rumbo fijo, esperando que por cosas del destino llegara a casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lluvia no había parado en todo el día eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando Alfred toco la puerta de aquella vieja casa donde vivía Arthur, apenas y había dado dos golpes a la puerta y está ya estaba abierta, quien le recibió era Tino (emm…la madre de Arthur xD) con la cara llena de preocupación

-Al?, viene Arty contigo?- dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza buscando a su hijo

-¿ee? No, ¿salio a algún lado? tal vez pueda ir a buscarlo? -dijo entrando junto a Tino, dejando la caja con la cámara en la mesa de té que había en la sala

-aun no llega de la escuela- dijo el finlandés mientras estrujaba una servilleta de papel

-¿ee? Pero si yo lo acompañe a la entrada de la escuela, no me dijo que saldría

-ya he llamado a todos sus compañeros, ninguno lo vio después de la escuela, el ultimo que lo vio fue Gilbert dijo que iban a ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad con varios de sus compañeros pero que Arthur decidió regresar…- comenzó a sollozar bajito- eso fue como a las 2… Arty nunca a hecho algo así… su-san fue a buscarlo

-iré yo también-dijo abriendo la puerta topándose con el la fría expresión de Berwald (el padre jejeje a k no se lo esperaban jajajaja)

-regreso?- dijo el hombre mirando a Alfred y luego a su esposa (xD), Tino negó con la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Iré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad ¿vienes?- Le pregunto a Alfred quien no dudo en salir junto al hombre, subieron a una vieja camioneta y partieron siguiendo el camino que Arthur siempre tomaba de ida y vuelta a casa, no había rastros del chico, no era una ciudad muy grande, el rubio de gafas mantuvo su vista en la calle buscando algún indicio del rubio ya eran cerca de las 10 y aun nada, el hombre estaciono el auto frente al centro comercial y bajó, le entrego un recuadro de papel grueso a Al, era una fotografía de Arthur

-pregunta a las personas si lo han visto –dijo el hombre alejándose

Al se apresuro y comenzó con una pareja que salía del centro comercial pero negaron haber visto al chico, continuo así durante un rato, la lluvia se había vuelto mas agresiva y la gente había dejado de transitar, debían ser cerca de las 11, Alfred se mantuvo bajo la protección de un paraguas mirando hacia la caseta telefónica donde el padre de Arthur telefoneaba a casa, a juzgar como negaba con la cabeza y colocaba su mano libre sobre sus ojos, el pequeño rubio aun no aparecía, la preocupación le estaba carcomiendo ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? Arthur no era de los chicos que se iban de parranda por ahí, aun que sonara muy cruel no tenía muchos amigos y prefería estar en casa leyendo un libro que paseándose, Alfred no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos

-¿Dónde estas Arthur?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando ya? ¿Dos, tres horas? La lluvia era bastante fuerte, apenas y veía lo que había delante de mi, comenzaba a sentir frió, estaba empapado, y la cabeza me dolía, las luces comenzaban a alumbrar las calles, aun que era un tenue color anaranjado, mire detenidamente al frente era una calle que conocía de eso estaba seguro, camine mas aprisa, comencé a reconocer las casas separadas cerca de10 metros cada una, todas viejas y con grandes jardines, era mi calle, estaba cerca de casa comencé a correr hasta que llegué a mi casa, me pare frente a ella, respiraba agitadamente hasta ese momento no había notado lo cansado que estaba, abrí la puerta todo estaba oscuro encendí las luces estas estaban muy tenues pero encendidas, no había nadie en la sala, me quede parado en la entrada, el reloj de péndulo que había ahí comenzó a sonar sobresaltándome, lo mire eran cerca de las doce, ¿tan tarde era?

-papá -sentía como si mi voz fuera un eco, mis zapatos al caminar rechinaban y hacían pequeños charcos- de seguro que me regañan- había una caja en la mesa de té, me llamaba a abrirla, me acerque y la abrí, dentro había una cámara la tome y la observe sin duda era una cámara hermosa, una duaflez profecinal, debajo de ella había un pequeño sobre deje la cámara a un lado de la caja y abrí el sobre

_Bien se que no te voy a decir esto de frente,_

_por que, uno no te gustan las cursilerías (según tu) _

_y dos no quiero que me des un puñetazo _

_Bien espero que te guste _

_Feliz primer aniversario_

_Alfred _

En ese momento recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alfred antes de salir de la escuela, esa tarde iría por mí a casa, daríamos una vuelta, le daría el obsequio que le había echo, pero, ¿como termino todo así? Trate de recordar, ahí estaba yo caminado junto con gilbert y roderich, y después…después; la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de nuevo, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de susurros, las luces se encendieron con mas intensidad, veía algunas siluetas en la salas, comenzaba a asustarme

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-llevaba puesto…el uniforme de la preparatoria, enzima una chamarra negra, bufanda- era la voz de papá Tino, se escuchaba distante

-alguna otra característica… su mochila-esa era la voz de otro hombre

Me acerque a las escaleras de ahí venían las voces, pero no había nadie

-el segundo piso- subí corriendo las escaleras seguí las voces hasta la ultima puerta del pasillo, no recordaba esa puerta era blanca y alargada, la luces dentro brillaban con blanca intensidad, las voces se callaron, trague saliva y puse la mano sobre el pomo para abrirla la gire lentamente y la empuje lentamente, sentía como si la luz me tragara…

Continuara…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

jejeje hasta aki llego la musa jejejeje perdon por el retraso pero me puse malita pero aki esta jejeje

espero k les alla gustado este capi y disculpen las faltas de ortografias jejeje bien hasta el proximo jueves


	3. Horrible recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es de temática yaoi chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

AU, Violencia, lemon y otras (xD)

Bien ya no digo k actualizare tal día jeje pork luego no lo ago, solo dire actualizare, bien aki esta el nuevo capitulo

La muy mensa de mi se me habia olvidado poner la nota en el capitulo pasado aki esta jejeje

* kodak duaflex II una cámara producida en 1950 en USA

Bien pues otro dato la cronologia esta ubicada a principios de los años noventa (ya se me borra la memoria T.T )

Bien ahora si a leer

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 2

Horribles recuerdos

Al abrir la puerta sentí como la luz me devoraba, cerré mis ojos por instinto tratando que la luz no me lastimara los ojos, poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, estaba en un baño amplio y de paredes blancas, el suelo estaba lleno de fango y con ropa regada por todo el lugar también manchada de color marrón, trague saliva tratando de contener un grito de terror, la ropa que tenia frente era exactamente igual a la mía, el chapotear del agua me saco de mi shock, gire rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido

Me tope con el cuerpo de una persona recostada en la enorme bañera tenia la cara cubierta por una toalla solo podía ver su cabello cenizo y la ancha espalda que subía y bajaba lentamente.

Me acerque lentamente para observar mejor, desearía nunca haberlo echo, la tina se desbordaba de agua enlodada y el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, retrocedí rápidamente por el miedo que me invadió hasta que mi espalda choco con el lavabo recargue mis manos en él, me gire este era el mismo caso solo que había mas sangre que lodo, retire rápido mis ya manchadas manos de aquel liquido rojo, mi respiración comenzaba a ser agitada, no podía normalizarla, mi mirada se clavo en un pequeño objeto que colgaba del grifo, instintivamente me lleve las manos al cuello

-no esta!- mire mi cuello la pequeña medalla que traía esa mañana no estaba ¿la razón? Estaba colgando de aquel grifo

Mi respiración se volvió a una más agitada, me puse de cuclillas sosteniendo con fuerza mi cabeza; recordé.

Había decidido volver a casa no tenia muchos ánimos de salir, además Alfred había dicho que iría por la tarde, tenía que hacer los deberes antes de que llegara y no había envuelto su regalo.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando llegue al camino que se partía en dos, siempre tomaba el lado derecho era el mas rápido para llegar a casa y pasaba por varias tiendas en las que me gustaba entrar a mirar, gire mi rostro y observe la calle de la izquierda por ahí me había ido dos o tres veces cuando iba en la escuela primaria, si no mal recordaba era un camino con un gran paisaje ya que estaba lleno de árboles y amplios campos, algo me decía que fuera por donde siempre, pero tenia curiosidad de ver que tanto había cambiado tal vez ya habría mas casas, incluso nuevas tiendas.

Me gire hacia la izquierda, por primera vez en ya muchos años decidí tomar un camino distinto a casa, tardaría diez minutos mas en llegar a casa pero no era tanto tiempo; las calles estaban llenas de vegetación era como andar en el bosque solo que bajo un suelo pavimentado y con una que otra casa, era un paisaje realmente hermoso lleno de vivos colores bajo las gotas de lluvia que se habían vuelto suaves.

Estaba en una calle larga y la única casa visible estaba a unos 50 metros, cuando al pasar por una construcción detenida tal vez seria una tienda para cuando terminara el temporal de lluvias, me detuve a observarla, tenía un letrero sobre una ventana aun protegida con papel plástico

-próximamente centro de juegos- leí en voz alta, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y deje escapar una risilla tonta- tal vez cuando abra pueda venir con Al, a él le encantan estas cosas

De repente sentí como mi chaqueta fue tirada y como mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra una de las paredes del local, cerré mis ojos al sentir el doloroso contacto pero inmediatamente los abría al sentir que alguien mordía con brusquedad mi cuello y hacia presión sobre mi entrepierna comencé forcejear quien me aprisionaba era un hombre alto y corpulento no podía ver su rostro, le golpeaba con toda mi fuerza pero parecía no hacerle ni cosquillas, el hombre movía sus manos por mi espalda pegándome a su cuerpo susurrando algo que no lograba entender, coló una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa escolar, y con la otra tomo mi cuello con fuerza, sentía como el aire comenzaba a hacerme falta

-no te asuste Arty- dijo con voz tintineante cargada de malicia

Ese hombre sabia mi nombre, soltó mi cuello y tiro de la cadena donde pendía mi medalla, caí al suelo tosí varias veces intentando que el aire volviera a mis pulmones, en cuanto recordé mi situación trate de pararme pero el hombre tiro de mi pierna deteniendo mi torpe huida, grite lo mas fuerte que puede

-arty, arty, arty

Me gire con temor y ahí estaba aquella sonrisa que había sido mi único recuerdo de ese momento hasta ahora.

Sentí como tiro mi cuerpo con fuerza al suelo, quede aturdido por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza todo a mi al rededor era borroso, sentí una dolorosa punzada, pero no podía moverme mi cuerpo no me respondía, cerré mis ojos un instante cuando los abrí de nuevo sentí el suelo debajo de mi demasiado húmedo y como mis manos ardían trate de moverlas pero al hacerlo el dolor incremento, como pude moví mi cabeza para ver mis manos que se encontraban sobre esta, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, mis manos estaban clavadas al suelo con una cuchilla, gire mi cabeza ya no estaba en la calle junto al local de videojuegos ahora estaba en un polvorienta habitación sin mueble alguno había unas escaleras en una esquina y una puerta al final de estas.

-Arty eres muy perezoso mira que dormir tanto-dijo el hombre colocando sus rodillas a mis costados – así no es divertido, de nuevo sentí su boca en mi cuello, me removí pero el dolor en mis manos se volvía insoportable con cada movimiento

-el rojo te queda muy bien- dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre mi rostro, fue recorriendo su mano desde de mi cara hasta la altura de mis pantalones y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente

-NO- grite con desesperación

El hombre me miro con aquella sonrisa marcada en su rostro – te vez tan lindo cuando lloras, aja ya se, are que llores mucho- dijo sacando rápidamente la cuchilla de mis manos, no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran en mayor cantidad

-ah pero que hermoso eres- dijo el hombre dándome un beso en la mejilla trate de empujarlo pero después de tanta lucha no tenia fuerzas

-n…no… por favor-contra penas podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos

-sabes después de esto, no dejare que nadie vea esta hermosa cara, que lastima por Al, pero tu solo abras sido mió- saco de un tirón mi pantalón y comenzó a besar mi pecho sobre la camisa y acariciaba mis piernas, lo único que podía oír era su respiración jadeante; tire de sus cabellos lo mas fuerte que podía, pero las heridas de mis manos frustraban mis intentos por retirarlo de mi cuerpo

-basta de juegos- puso mis piernas en sus costados, tomo mis manos colocándolas sobre mi cabeza, y con la mano que tenia libre saco su miembro, el pánico me invadió comencé a forcejear una vez mas pero mis intentos fueron en balde, de un solo golpe se introdujo dentro de mi, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, trate de patearlo pero falle en todos los intentos, sentía que me partiría por el inmenso dolor, me envestía con violencia, después de varios intentos logre patearlo en el estomago y corrí, o al menos esa fue la ilusión que creo mi mente antes de bloquear todos esos horribles sucesos, la verdad había sido otra, ni siquiera había logrado ponerme en pie cuando el hombre tiro de mi cabello y me estampo contra el suelo

-eres un niño muy desconsiderado, mira que tratar de irte sin siquiera dejar que terminara – dijo volviéndome a estrellar en el suelo- que no te lo dije…-coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello el aire se me iba rasguñe sus manos hasta que mis uñas sangraron pero no me soltaba comenzaba a marearme y su voz se perdió, lo ultimo que vi fue su rostro con esa sonrisa cínica, con una mirada petrificante y algunas gotas rojas en su cara, después todo se volvió negro.

-BASTA- grite desesperado aun con las manos en mi cabeza – BASTAAA

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-mamá- se oyó un susurro desde la parte alta de la escalera

-¿Qué sucede peter?- respondió tino mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿vas a castigar a arthur?- pregunto con inocencia el niño, el rostro de tino se contrajo de tristeza, quería que su hijo apareciera sano y salvo lo antes posible

-vete a dormir- dijo Berwald al notar la expresión en el rostro de tino- será mejor que te vayas a casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen-refiriéndose a Al, se paro del sillón en el que estaba y acompaño a Alfred a la puerta

-si tienen noticias llámenme-dijo alfred antes de salir

-mamá, no regañes mucho a Arthur –dijo el niño antes de regresar a su habitación

Tino vio como su hijo mas pequeño se perdió en el pasillo, segundos después escucho como una puerta se cerraba y no pudo mas, se tiro de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente

-¿Dónde esta mi arthur?-susurraba una y otra vez con las manos en su rostro

-tranquilo- dijo berwald abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza- lo encontraremos, tranquilo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era de mañana, el cielo seguía siendo una sabana negra, seguro ya era tarde tenia que empezar a escribir o no tendría listo todo para el editor, odiaba dormir sentado se removió un poco al sentir una punzada en la espalda, un peso en las piernas le impidió ponerse de pie, bajo la mirada, tino dormía con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y a pesar de estar profundamente dormido tomaba con fuerza la mano de berwald, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados con rastros de lagrimas a su alrededor y de cuando en cuando tenia ligeros espasmo, ahora recordaba no habían dormido nada esperando tener noticias de su hijo pero no hubo ni una sola llamada en toda la noche.

-tino- susurro sacudiéndolo un poco- tino, despierta

-¿su-san? hay no, me quede dormido, tengo que llevar a peter a la escuela, y arty …- de repente la realidad le golpeo, miro el teléfono que yacía en una mesita al fondo de la habitación lo miro intensamente esperando que sonara en ese mismo instante

-por mas que mires ese teléfono no va a sonar ahora- dijo el rubio de gafas, el rubio mas pequeño se giro mirándolo con cierto enojo

-¿que acaso no te preocupa lo que le aya pasado a nuestro hijo?-dijo bastante enojado

-claro que me preocupa, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada solo a pasado un día

-si, un día en lo que le pudieron pasar muchas cosas a arthur, un día en el que no se si esta bien, si le sucedió un accidente, si tomo un camino equivocado y ahora esta perdido… si…si él esta…- las lagrimas salieron de sus cansados ojos una vez mas, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación

-crees que que yo no siento el mismo dolor que tu- dijo berwald mirando una fotografía donde estaba su pequeña familia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi cuerpo esta tan ligero, me siento tan bien, una lluvia de colores me empapa todo este lugar es hermoso, solo colores y una espacio enorme, solo para mi, sin gente que me haga daño, de nuevo, echo mi cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo en aquel enorme mar de colores cierro mis ojos y dejo que aquellas sensaciones me invadan, sin evitarlo me echo a reír, pero un agobiante sentimiento me invade en ese momento espantando aquellas hermosas sensaciones…Arthur… escucho susurrar, es una voz conocida pero ¿quien es?, ¿de quien es esa voz? ¿Por que me llama? no puedo abrir mis ojos mi cuerpo se ha vuelto pesado,...Arthur…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

bien aki el capi ujujuju

en serio perdón por la tardanza, dios me odia, en este momento tengo mucha tarea y mucho trabajo y no ahí internet en mi casa T.T; espero subir el próximo capi lo antes posible bien pues ya me voe hasta lueguin


	4. Pase lo que pase

Bien pues ejem antes k nada , NO ME MATEN ;o; aun no ago mi cosplay de lavi ;.; bien pues esk esk las explicaciones las pongo al final del capi

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es de temática yaoi chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

AU, Violencia, lemon y otras

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 3

Pase lo que pase

Un rubio de gafas caminaba apresuradamente por el camino pavimentado cubierto de follaje mientras pateaba cualquier objeto que se pusiera delante de él, estaba bastante frustrado no había dormido mas de dos horas su mente había estado vagando en cientos de situaciones en las cuales su novio se pudo haber metido para que aun no hubiera noticias de su paradero, un poco mas atrás caminaba lo mas rápido que podía otro rubio que en algunos momentos daba tropezones

-… Al espe…espera-decía jadeante el otro rubio que no podía mantener el paso de su hermano, pero al tratar de darle alcance se tropezó y fue a dar al suelo al caer su mochila se abrió y las cosas que estaban dentro de esta se regaron por el suelo, el rubio se sobo las palmas de las manos que se había raspado a la hora de caer

-ohh matty are you ok?- pregunto el rubio mayor mientras se acercaba a su mellizo ayudándolo a recoger las cosas que se esparcieron por el suelo

-solo me raspe un poco las manos-

-aa deberías tener mas cuidado

-si no caminaras tan rápido no me hubiera caído- dijo el chico de cabello ondulado guardando sus cosas de nuevo mientras el otro recogía las que había caído mas retirado

-ya no te falta nada, bro?-pregunto Al ayudando a poner de pie a su hermano

- me falta la caja de los lápices- dijo mientras revolvía su mochila- es rectangular metálica de color plata

-bien busquémosla rápido por que ya se nos iso bastante tarde- dijo mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca y se acercaba al otro lado de la calle en busca de la dichosa caja

-¿y si callo mas lejos?- se pregunto con voz queda el menor de los mellizos acercándose a la vegetación cerca de una construcción, bajo la mirada en busca del pequeño estuche un poco estresado por los bufidos que soltaba su hermano discretamente aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

Mientras movía un arbusto una danzarina luz lo cegó unos segundos, miro en dirección de donde provenía la luz y vio la orilla plateada que sobresalía de uno de los arbustos, se acerco rápidamente a juntarla, apenas y la había levantado unos centímetros, la cajita se deslizo por sus dedos, matthew cayo sentado al suelo mirando la escena frente a el y sin poder evitarlo lanzo el grito mas desgarrador que haya dado en su vida; del otro lado de la calle Alfred al escuchar el grito de su hermano olvido todo los insultos que en ese momento estaba por decir y corrió hacia donde había provenido el lastimero grito, al llegar vio a su hermano sentado en el enlodado suelo con el rostro contraído de terror mientras tenia la mirada fija frente a el, Alfred analizo a su mellizo fugazmente, tenia la mano derecha cubierta de sangre

-¿con que te cortaste?- le pregunto el rubio mayor entre enfadado y preocupado mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila un pañuelo

Matty trato de hablar pero los labios no dejaban de temblarle, una vez que Alfred envolvió la mano de su mellizo con el pañuelo este por fin logro articular palabras

-n…no es mia- dijo apenas audible y con voz quebrada

-what?

-no… es mi sangre-dijo aun con la mirada al frente

Al se giro a mirar lo que tanto observaba su hermano y al igual que el callo en el enlodado suelo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el lugar, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y salió en busca de un teléfono

A los pocos minutos llego seguido por un hombre de unos 30 años, matty no se había movido de donde lo había dejado pero ahora temblaba mas frenéticamente, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Poso su mirada nuevamente sobre la aterradora escena pudo ver las paredes manchas de un espeso liquido tinto y en los al redores se podía olfatear un hediondo aroma a putrefacción mezclado con la frescura del bosque tras ellos, agacho la mirada y observo con atención una de las esquinas del lugar en ese momento el ruido de las sirenas acercándose, el murmullo de las voces incluso los sollozos de su hermano pegado a su pecho se volvieron imperceptibles, solo quedo el y aquel pequeño objeto escondido en la esquina del lugar, aquel objeto que había visto cientos de veces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Arthur… - escuche de nuevo aquella voz que susurra lastimeramente mi nombre; mi cuerpo cada vez mas pesado se hunde hasta que con un golpe fuerte y doloroso se estrella contra el duro suelo- Arthur…

- NO…- por fin pude abrir los ojos y me sorprendí al verme con los brazos al frente tratando aferrar algo que no se encontraba en ese lugar, mis ojos estaban húmedos y podía sentir las frías gotas bajando por mi rostro, rápidamente me lleve las manos al rostro limpiando cualquier rastro de este liquido, lance un largo suspiro y mire a mi al redor, estaba en un bosque no se escuchaba ni un ruido todo estaba en una paz tan extrema que me crispaba los nervios, me puse de pie y comencé a andar sin rumbo fijo, solo acompañado por el crujir de mis pasos al pisar las hojas secas en el suelo

Miraba a todos lados esperando toparme con un animal o algo por el estilo, pero solo veía los altos arboles frente a mi alejándose hasta que se difuminaban en la lejanía, camine y camine, pero todo era exactamente igual no sabia si tal vez estaba caminando en círculos o que diablos sucedía ahí, me comenzaba a exasperar, cansado de todo me senté sobre las hojas recargado contra un árbol y mire entre las copas de los arboles el cielo azul, respire hondo aquel delicioso y fresco aroma que emanaban los pinos y deje que la tranquilidad me absorbiera

-espera un segundo- me dije a mi mismo- ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- las imágenes de aquel hombre y el agonizante dolor volvieron a mi mente- ¿estoy...- no pude terminar mi frase al oír las hojas crujir sonoramente muy cerca de donde yo estaba, alguien se acercaba los nervios me vinieron y me oculte tras el tronco del árbol lo mejor que este me permitió, pude ver a un chico de cabello castaño pasando junto a mi pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, vi como seguía caminando de manera alegre, se giro rápidamente y nuestras miradas concedieron, instintivamente me pegue al árbol a mis espaldas, el chico solo formo una sonrisa triste y me miro con compasión, la verdad eso me molesto bastante

-que tanto miras idiota?- lance con coraje, el chico solo se encogió como intimidado

-wuaaa~ yo no ice nada malo- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas mientras se cubría la cabeza- no me golpees, no me golpees veeeeee ~

-no te golpeare idiota, solo no vuelvas a mirarme como lo isiste, me enferma- dije acercándome al chico extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

- enserio? waaaaaaaa~ pero como te mire?- dijo poniéndose la mano bajo la barbilla en pose pensante

- como si me tuvieras lastima

- ooo es que estoy triste- dijo abrasándome de improvisto

-waaaa que crees que haces?- dije tratando de quitármelo de encima pero parecía que el chico hacia mas presión como queriendo que lo reconfortaran

-estoy triste, muy triste- dijo dando leves sollozos- yo no quería que nadie mas viniera… yo quería ser el ultimo… que nadie mas pasara por lo que yo- pude sentir un frio liquido resbalando por mi cuello, el chico estaba llorando

-a que te refieres?- le pregunte apartándolo un poco mirándole fijo a los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas

- yo no quería que nadie mas muriera- dijo entre llanto

En ese momento lo comprendí aquel abrazo no era por que el chico buscara que lo reconfortara era para reconfortarme a mi, había muerto, el chico volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y comenzó a llorar lastimeramente, mire hacia vacio un momento, muerto, esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, sentí las lagrimas quemar mis mejillas y con la mente en blanco correspondí el abrazo y también deje escapar mi llanto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

la lluvia se había detenido, el sol calentaba los jardines con débiles rayos y las nubes amenazaban con nublar los cielos de nuevo, pero eso no le importaba mucho al pequeño peter que saltaba con sus largas botas de plástico por los charcos que se formaron la noche anterior en su jardín, seguido de su perrita hanatamago, pero no tenia idea de lo que realmente sucedía, dentro de su casa había gran tención, sus padres al igual que Alfred estaban sentados en el viejo comedor, tino tomaba con fuerza la mano de berwald aunque no lo miraba a la cara, Alfred miraba fijamente al hombre frente a el, que se pasaba de un lado a otro buscando las palabras adecuadas, después de un rato se sentó frente a los tres y comenzó a sacar de su maletín varios paquetes envueltos de plástico y carpetas. Las coloco acomodadas sobre la mesa; miro a tino y a berwald y dio un gran suspiro

-reconocen esto- el hombre acerco los paquetes hacia la pareja, en el primero de ellos estaba una chamarra negra, en el segundo un guante morado y en el tercero una cámara con la lente estrellada y pequeñas salpicaduras tintas, tino dio un respingo y agacho la mirada, mientras belward mantenía su típica expresión fría y solo asentía levemente con la cabeza, en ese momento el corazón de Alfred se comprimió.

-esto fue lo que encontramos en la escena que nos reporto Alfred jones-dijo mirando al rubio- la cantidad de sangre ahí no era demasiada, puede que… Arthur aun siga con vida, estaremos patrullando y haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes- dijo el hombre ya de pie

- los tendremos informados –dijo saliendo de la casa

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio durante unos minutos todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que la madera de una de las sillas produjo un rechinido y se escucharon los pasos alejándose, Alfred mantenía la mirada en la cámara que aun estaba sobre la mesa.

-puedes llevártela- Alfred giro la mirada hacia berwald que miraba por la ventana a su hijo menor saltando en los charcos

Alfred no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la cámara, la miro unos segundos, y se paro de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta- por favor si saben algo de Arthur hágamelo saber

Berwald miro por donde se había ido el rubio de gafas dejo escapar un suspiro y analizo la cocina siempre blanca y limpia, como a tino le gustaba mantenerla; se paro de su asiento y camino hacia al barra, sobre esta estaba un taza de un leve tono lila y con algunos unicornios blancos la tomo y la miro con cariño

_Era una tarde fría de otoño habían decidido salir a resurtir la despensa, así que ahora se encontraban en el centro comercial, en ese momento caminaban por el pasillo donde se encontraban los utensilios de cocina, tino llevaba el carrito mientras berwald llevaba tomado de la mano a su pequeño hijo de 3 años, cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su mano que lo izo detenerse, volteo a ver al pequeño de grandes cejas que mantenía la vista fija en el estante frente a el que estaba repleto de tazas con diferentes diseños y tamaños_

_-que sucede?_

_-si voe a ser un niño gande, tengo que tene una taza gande como tu- dijo el niño viendo a su padre, el rubio se puso a su altura y analizo el estante_

_-tienes razón, que tal si eliges una taza- no lo tuvo que decir dos veces cuando el niño ya tenia una enorme taza que apenas podía sostener con sus dos manitas, era de un fuerte color morado con dibujos de blancos unicornios con brillantina sobre estos_

_-esta quiero_

_-es una buena taza, que tal si se la enseñas a mamá- el niño asintió y corrió hacia tino que los esperaba unos metros mas adelante, aun de cuclillas miro a su pequeña familia _

Acaricio lentamente la taza ahora de pálido color y sin rastros de la brillantina que había desaparecido debido a los años de huso, se acerco a una de las alacenas y coloco la taza en lo más alejado.

Se acerco a la puerta que daba al jardín y vio a peter ahora recostado sobre el pasto mirando las grises nubes que ya estaban cubriendo el sol nuevamente, ¿Qué pasaría con su pequeña familia de ahora en adelante? Pensó el sueco, tino estaba bastante crispado, peter no sabia lo que ocurría a su alrededor; aun tenia una esperanza de encontrar a su hijo sano y salvo, pero toda la evidencia apuntaba hacia otra realidad, por mas que la policía les daba la idea de que su hijo aun podía estar con vida, el aun lo dudaba, subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta de su hijo mayor que estaba entre abierta, pudo ver a tino sentado sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos, entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a su esposa

-se… se que no ahí muchas esperanzas… quiero creer que esta bien … pero…pero

El sueco abrazo al rubio más pequeño, y por primera vez en ya muchos años la barrera de hielo se derritió, el rostro de belward mostro una mueca de tristeza

-pase lo que pase… ahí que ser fuertes- dijo el sueco, apretando a tino contra su pecho y sintiendo las ligeras lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Iván?, ya llegue aru- un chico con facciones orientales entro a la casa dejando una maleta en el suelo de la sala buscando rastros del ruso por la habitación

-yao, yao- entro dando ligeros brinquitos el ruso para después abrazarlo- te extrañe

- si yo también, aru

-cuéntame ¿que tal están tus hermanos?- pregunto el peliblanco sentado en uno de los sillones

-normal no hubo muchos cambios-dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña cajita en la mesa de centro frente a el, dentro de ella estaba un pequeña medalla plateada

- ¿y esto?- Dijo alzándola frente a su rostro

-la conseguí para ti ¿te gusta?-dijo abrazando por la espalda al chino y olfateando su largo y liso cabello

-es muy hermosa

-me alegra que te lo parezca- comenzó a besar el cuello del oriental y este se dejo llevar por los mimos

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien pues como dije aki esta mi defensa *se para con traje de abogada*

Bien pues la verdad jejeje ya tenia este capi y el siguiente listo desde la ultima vez k publik pero mi compu se enfermo *malditos virus * y pues hubo k formatearla y perdi toda mi información ;.; y pues la verdad me dio hueva rescribir todo, asi k me la lleve lento y pues final de semestre y bla bla bla

Jejejeje pero aki esta el capi y ya tengo escrito parte del siguiente asi k espero pronto publicar jejejeje sin mas espero k le aya gustado este capi y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review ^.^

Pirata fuera


End file.
